In the next year (02) electrophysiological experiments on the olfactory and gustatory systems of the channel catfish, Ictalurus punctatus, will continue. The proposed experiments include: (1) Gustatory multi- and single unit studies from the facial nerve innervating the maxillary barbel taste buds and flank taste buds to determine the chemospecificities of the population and identifiable units. Response-concentration relations, responding range and effects of adaptation will be determined. (2) Simultaneous olfactory receptor and bulb recordings to determine the response function of the bulbar EEG and its relation to the receptor EOG and intergrated neural activity. Response-concentration relations, responding range and effects of adaptation will be determined.